New feelings
by purpleface14
Summary: its a hot summer day a sasuke finally relises that he has hormones. my second story sasuxsaku .. plz review


**NEW FEELINGS**

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto but I do own this plot**

**A/n: their around the age 14 and 15 so yea…**

**Legend: **

"Talk**"**

'**Inner'**

'Thoughts'

-----------------------------------------------

"_Sasuke this place is so beautiful." Sakura said looking at the field in front of her_

"_Not as beautiful as you." He said kissing her._

_The kiss got more passionate and soon both Sauske and Sakura were on the grass, Sasuke on top. They separated from lack of oxygen both panting heavily. Sasuke regaining his breath first started to kiss Sakura neck, giving it bites there and licks here._

"_Oh..." Sakura moaned_

_Sasuke liking that respond nipped at her neck again. He soon found his way back to her lips again and kissed her, he nibbled at the bottom of her lip asking for entrance which she granted. Sasuke hand found its way back to the back of Sakura's dress and he slowly pulled the zipper down as Sakura was unbuttoning his shirt._

_They separated. Now only clad in their underwear Sasuke in his black silk boxers, and Sakura in a read lace panties._

_He stared at her "beautiful" murmured_

"_Sasuke" Sakura whispered her cheeks tinted red, he looked at her" please make love to me." She finished._

_----------End dream------------------_

Sasuke woke up with a cold sweat, he was panting slightly and his boxers felt oddly tight. He looked down at himself 'damn' he thought.

-------------------------------TIME SKIP------------------------------------

It was a nice summer day and since team 7 had no mission they decided to go to the beach.

"Sasuke-kun isn't it a nice day?" Sakura asked, while putting a big umbrella up into the sand and laying a blanket on the sand.

"Hn" Sasuke responded

"Come on Sasuke, lighten up." Naruto said "Sakura race you to the water" Naruto said running off.

"Hey! No fair your cheating." She said taking off her white beach dress to reveal a navy blue two piece and ran off to catch Naruto.

Sasuke stared wide eyes at what just happened in front of him. That was the most dear he say it sexiest thing that he ever seen. Sakura taking off the dress of to him it happened in slow motion, pulling the dress from the bottom to see her creamy legs, as it got higher to see her flat tummy, to over her head he saw those nice curved breast.

He never really noticed it but Sakura had a nice body.

'Interesting' Kakashi thought. "Naruto's right Sasuke." Kakashi said.

This snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Lightened up, join your team and have a swim." Kakashi finished and looked back to his favorite book.

Sasuke looked at the ocean it seemed that team ten had come to the beach that day too.

"Iieeee!!" he heard Sakura screamed. It seemed Ino had splashed her with water. He smirked.

"Ino you're not getting away with that!" Sakura screamed before splashing Ino.

"Forehead!" Ino screamed

"Pig!" Sakura screamed

Then it happened it turned into an all out **splash fight.**

'**Doesn't Sakura just look sexy.'** a voice said

'Who are you' Sasuke asked

'**Your inner, know doesn't Sakura look like a goddess in that two piece' **his innersaid

'Leave me alone' Sasuke said annoyed

His inner ignored him and just kept talking. '**Just look at the water going down her body, don't you wish it was your hands roaming her like that" **his inner said with a smirk.

Sasuke froze.

His inner smirk widened.

He looked down at his lower region 'damn' he thought and walked off. ' I need to get my mind off of Sakura' he thought

Kakashi chuckled was it because of his book or Sasuke... we will never know.

----------6:00 pm still at the beach----------

Team ten had already left and team 7 was packing up.

"Wasn't this the best day ever Sasuke?" Sakura asked liking her ice cream.

"Hn" he answered back looking at her. 'Why does she have to be eating the ice cream like that' he thought

"Ne Sasuke kun you want some" she said tilting her head to side

'She's cute' Sasuke thought, "Aa" he responded

"See ya around guys" Naruto said walking off. Kakashi waved them off also.

"Iiee! That's cold" Sakura shrieked, a glob of ice cream had fallen on her chest. She used her finger and licked it off. She finished her ice cream.

Sasuke was just staring at her. 'She as ice cream on the side of her mouth' he thought

'**Kiss it off of her!' **his inner screamed

"Sasuke-kun are you alr-"Sakura started but was cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers. Sakura was shocked by this, and gasped when she felt Sasuke lick the bottom of her lip. Sasuke used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. The kiss got more passionate as he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura was hesitant at first put she snaked her arms around his neck. Their tongues dueled in battle and Sauske tasted every inch of Sakura's mouth and it tasted like the sweet flavor of

'Vanilla' he thought.

They separated, both panting heavily.

"My house?" Sasuke asked

Sakura blushed and nodded. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and teleported them both to his room. He laid her on his bed to finished what they had started at the beach and in his dream.


End file.
